This invention is directed in general to electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, and more particularly to a sliding plate assembly for locating a dielectric member of an electrostatographic apparatus for removal and replacement, and inhibiting the movement of a portion of the apparatus to prevent damage to the dielectric member.
Electrostatographic reproduction apparatus, and particularly electrophotographic apparatus, typically reproduce information by exposing a uniformly charged dielectric member to an image of information. For example, a light image of information to be reproduced modifies the uniform charge on the photoconductive surface of a dielectric member so as to form a charge pattern, or latent image, on the surface corresponding in an image-wise configuration to the information to be reproduced. Pigmented marking particles, exhibiting a charge of opposite polarity to that of the latent image charge pattern, are brought into contact with the photoconductive surface and adhere to the areas of the surface where the charge pattern exists to develop the latent image and form a transferable image. Thereafter, the transferable image is transferred to a receiver member and permanently fixed to such member by heat and/or pressure to form the desired reproduction.
The dielectric member, in the form of a continuous belt or drum for example, must be accurately locateable relative to the electrostatographic process stations, and at the same time, must be accessible for ready removal and replacement. Further, the electrostatographic process stations must be readily accessible for station adjustment, replacement, or clearing of receiver member jams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,841 (issued June 7, 1983 in the name of Wakao et al) shows an electrophotographic reproduction apparatus where the photoconductive surface is associated with a support assembly such that the electrostatographic process stations are accessible and the surface can be removed and replaced. However, photoconductive surface removal and replacement requires removal of the ensire support assembly. As such, accurate registration of the photoconductive surface on replacement is dependent upon how accurately the support assembly, with the new surface, can be registered in the apparatus. This can prove difficult, and moreover requires complex structure to connect the photoconductive surface drive to the support assembly. Moreover, the portion of the apparatus containing the movable photoconductive surface support assembly can be closed with the support assembly in its position for replacing the photoconductive surface. This may result in damage to the photoconductive surface or the reproduction apparatus itself.